She will be loved
by Snoozleberrilichious
Summary: Fang has been with max forever, but she belongs to someone else. What happens when fang revels his true feelings? ONESHOT! songfic based on the song by Maroon 5


She will be loved  
Chapter 1

Fang POV  
I was in a cafe preparing for my next band performance with Iggy my half-brother and drummer. Nudge,Iggy's girlfriend and the electric guitarist. Ella my best friends (tell you about her i said her) sister and the bass guitarist and what does that make me the lead singer of course! Well now that that is over with where we're we? Oh yes band performance.i walked on stage to set up the microphone already to see my band mates. Iggy looking the exact opposite of me with his blonde hair spiked up and tipped with black for the performance tonight with blue sightless eyes he wasn't dressed very fancy though just in a pale blue shirt and jeans. My half-brother was about 6'2 while I happend to be 6'1 ya ya I know we are the same age as each other and my mom and our dad had gotten re-married so now we shared the same last name was currently sitting at his drumset (which had our band name the flock across the bass drum)twirling his drumsticks in his was standing off to his right tuning her black and pink guitar and dressed in a dress that looked like the old Alice and wonderland dress but was pink and black which she also had matching earrings and a necklace with streaks in her straighted brown hair which was usually curly and untamable she had brown mocha colored skin and was wearing black lace up boots that went to just below the was standing to Iggy's otherside dressed in a pink dress that was tight till the waist the flowed out slightly she also had on a plaid black shirt over it unbuttoned with lace up ankle high boots and her hair was tuning a black guitar that had pink lightning on it.I was dressed more like Iggy in a black t-shirt and jeans with my black hair falling over my black eyes tonight we were playing a song that I hope showed Max how I really felt about her. She has been my best friend forever and at the beginning of highschool I had fallin in love with my best friend who had a abuse parents and had to pay for her younger brother and sister her brother was basically a mini Iggy but we had nicknamed him Gazzy for reasons that you don't want to know. Angel was well an angel blue eyes blonde curls she was 6 and her brother was 8 they always tried to help Max out the best they can me and them we always tried and Max would always refuse when I tried to give them instead she decided to get a job that wouldn't give away her started dating the schools jock Dylan Guther-Hagen. I knew she hated his guts but since he met Max he was obsessed with her in a prevented THErapist way. So he had payed her to be his was messed up and sick she was always forced into dressing up but if they tried to force her into something she wouldn't like they'd get a black eye. She also said she wouldn't date him enless she could come to our band concerts. She had always wanted to be in the band,and she was intill she got pulled away by Dylan who wanted to keep Maxses singing talent to him self but for the 6 months she had been forced to date him she hadn't sang for him once. So now I saw Max when I snuck into her room at night,and No we didn't do anything like that you pervs we just talked. As I was thinking about all of this the Max in the flesh walked into the cafe. My eyes automatically darted to her she was walking in her arm linked in Dylans who had a black eye along with his bodyguard on the right making me smirk then my eyes traveled to Max who looked so beautiful in her own way I almost fell of the stage. She was dressed in a black dress that hugged her curves and went to mid thigh. She also had her hair down and wavey nothing done to it. She was wearing a bow tie and had on black ankle high converse. I grinned and winked at her when Dylan wasn't looking and she grinning back at me, making my heart leap. Dylan had blonde Justin bieber styled hair with sea blue eyes. I hated his guts. Once everyone was inside the cafe. I introduced everyone and announced in the microphone "Ok so tonight were going to preform the song called She will be loved hope you like it" the music started and I began to sing.

Beauty queen of only 18 she had some trouble with her self  
He was always there to help her she always belonged to someone else  
I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow I want more  
I don't mind spending everyday out in your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile ask her of he wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
Tap on my window knock on my door I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get insecure it doesn't matter anymore  
Its not always rainbows and butterfly's its compromise that moves us along yeah  
My heart is full and my doors always open so come anytime you want  
I don't mind spending everyday out in your corner in the pouring rain long for the girl with the broken smile ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved (4x)  
I know where you hide alone in your car know all the things that make you who you are I know that goodbye means nothing at all comes back ad begs me catch her everytime she falls  
Yeah  
Tap on my window knock on my door I want to make you feel beautiful  
I don't mind spending everyday out in your corner in the pouring rain oh look for the girl with the broken smile ask her if she wants to sty awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved(2x)  
Yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Ooooooo  
Oooooo ooooooo  
"thank you and goodnight" I said glancing one more look at Max who was stareing at me before disappearing behind the curtain.


End file.
